


CoDz smutshots {Requests open!}

by Richtofen_is_bby



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Richtofen_is_bby/pseuds/Richtofen_is_bby
Summary: You ever enter a fandom and it's dead so there's next to no fanfics to read?Me too.So,I'm taking a crack at this shit too!-Updates every few days,At most a week!-Feel free to leave requests.
Relationships: "Tank" Dempsey/Edward Richtofen, "Tank" Dempsey/Takeo Masaki, Edward Richtofen/Edward Richtofen, Nikolai Belinski/"Tank" Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski/"Tank" Dempsey/Edward Richtofen/Takeo Masaki, Nikolai Belinski/Nikolai Belinski, Nikolai Belinski/Takeo Masaki, Takeo Masaki/Edward Richtofen, Takeo Masaki/Takeo Masaki
Comments: 82
Kudos: 33





	1. [Ultimis] Richtofen x [Primis] Richtofen

**[Ultimis] Richtofen x [Primis] Richtofen**

_Before we start i think it's important to tell i haven't used AO3_

_ever before this so i hope its not bad ah-_

_!Trigger warnings!_

_Dubious consent_

_No povs because..Nien._

\-----------------------------------------

Edward was staring at himself. Not in a mirror or a reflection,Just..Himself. "Ah,Hello doctor!" The other Edward grinned.

"You know why I'm here,Edward." He said,pointing a gun at his ultimis self. Richtofen took his pointer finger and pushed the gun to point at the floor,his other hand cupping Edward's face in his gloved hand. "I miss zhe days i vas this young.." he commented,Edward wildly uncomfortable. 

He walked backwards,Out of Richtofen's grip. He pointed the gun at Richtofen's head once more,Breathing in slowly as he aimed. Richtofen didn't seem to give a flying fuck,Grabbing the gun from Edward and throwing it away. 

"Edward. We are zhe same person. I know how your mind vorks,You idiot. Right now you're panicking about what just happened and in vone second you'll be trying to take zhe reigns again,Hm?" He grinned at Edward. Edward didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. 

He pulled out his knife to stab Richtofen,but he just grabbed his wrist and took it too. "Your plan isn't going to vork,Edward. Maxis will either kick you out of his perfect fucking world,Or nikolai will betray you. Stop. Fucking. TRYING!" Richtofen growled,punctuating each word with a rise in volume. 

Edward flinched,Uncomfortable as hell now. His wrist was being firmly held by an insane alternate version of him and he knew well if he could pressure point people like this,Richtofen could do worse. 

"..You're wrong!" Edward exclaimed. Richtofen cocked an eyebrow. "Oh?" He asked,a devious look developing on his face.

"Yes! You are! Nikolai isn't going to do that! Maxis is a great man,He'd never-AH!" Edward shrieked,Richtofen pressing his thumb into the crevice between Edward's hand and wrist,Pinching the skin painfully with his hands.

"Shut up. I've heard enough scheisse from you." Richtofen said,holding Edward up by his wrists. 

He pinned Edward against the teleporter,Holding two wrists in one hand as he unzipped his pants,Reaching into them and caressing his soft dick. "Nien! Stop it! It-It feels weird! Get your hands off me you swine!" Edward growled. Richtofen continued,Watching Edward squirm under his hands. 

Richtofen smirked,squeezing Edward's balls in his hand,His electric green and blue eyes never leaving Edward's identical pair. 

Edward didn't know what Richtofen had done,But he hurt so.. _Good.._ "Do it again.." He said quietly. "Say what now? I'm getting up zhere in age you'll need to speak up,Edward." Richtofen teased. "Do it again." Edward commanded,Richtofen finally listening to him. 

He squeezed again,Edward yelling in pain. "A little masochist,Aren't you? Alot like Takeo then..ugh." Richtofen said,clearly distracted. 

Edward pulled his wrists then grabbed Richtofen's hands,holding him to the ground. "Oh scheisse.." he said,Edward sitting ontop of him,straddling his waist. "You are a fool,Edward Richtofen." Edward said,Richtofen looking up at him. "You are as well." He said flatly,staring.

Edward took off Richtofen's tie and used it to bind his wrists,Richtofen giggling. "Is this some kind of revenge Tactic? I think you need to vork on that. You can't fuck your vay to the top! Unless you're Nikolai apparently.." Richtofen grumbled,Edward pulling his pants down enough to see what he wanted from Richtofen.

"Be quiet! There are untoten everywhere out there Edward!" Edward scolded Richtofen,who smiled as though he was innocent. Edward whipped out his dick,straddling Richtofen's chest. "I'm going to stick this in your mouth,Ok? If you bite me,I'm not going to go easy. Got it?" Edward said,Richtofen nodding with a smirk. 

Edward slowly pressed the head into Richtofen's mouth,The older german licking the slit as he carefully held it with his teeth. Edward pushed it a bit further,Richtofen gladly accepting it. He ran his tongue under it,Tracing the veins of it while considering biting it off. He leaned up,taking more into his mouth and into his throat,gagging. 

Edward did nothing to stop him,Considering Richtofen was doing it to himself. That was until he felt teeth gnash at his dick,Blood leaking from it. He pulled it out,seeing Richtofen had bitten it. "You little..Hm. You were warned." Edward said,pushing Richtofen's legs up. "Edward? Vhat are you doing? Surely you wouldn't be stupid enough to actually do this?" Richtofen laughed nervously. 

Edward didn't respond,pushing past the tight ring of muscles and into the warm cavern he'd expected.

Richtofen let out a moan of pain but he made no move to stop Edward from pursuing his asshole.

Edward gave Richtofen no time to adjust,Thrusting hard and fast into the tight hole. "You are upsetting mien stomach!" Richtofen squealed,Edward thrusting harder. "Shut up. The untoten,Remember?" Edward asked,Richtofen doing his best to be silent.

Edward pushed Richtofen's shirt up,exposing a very thin,almost skeletal frame. He pinched one of Richtofen's nipples,sucking the other one as he aimed for Richtofen's prostate. 

Richtofen himself felt like he was in heaven,but at a cost. He couldn't moan too loud,or make a noise Edward didn't like because he'd get bit. He gasped,Feeling close. "Edward I'm..hgh! I'm gonna-" Richtofen was cut off by his orgasm,Which went all over Edward's vest. Edward came soon after,looking at Richtofen. "Seriously?" He grumbled. "Ja. You are the one who tried to take it upon himself to be a substitute Dempsey." Richtofen laughed. 

Edward pulled out,Fixing both his and Richtofen's clothing. "We tell no one what happened here,deal?" He grumbled again. Richtofen giggled. "Only if you do it again sometime.." he cooed.

\------

Next up: Tank Dempsey x Takeo masaki [ultimis]

It will actually have a setting i just can't promise when it'll be released yet because alas,I'm but one person. Hope you enjoyed.


	2. Takeo x Dempsey {Ultimis}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeo and Dempsey end up on the same side of the map in Verrückt. While Takeo isn't excited about having such a..well such a Tank on his side,He learns to accept it and maybe even let it in..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't fluffy. This is Takeo having no idea how to sex and Tank helping. 
> 
> Ship: Takeo × Dempsey
> 
> Setting: Verrückt
> 
> Credits: Treyarch[game] Me [writing]

Takeo looked sourly at Dempsey. The marine hadn't done anything to annoy the samurai,But Takeo would be damned if he stayed with him. 

"Where you going,Tak? I just got a sweet gun!" Tank exclaimed happily,Takeo trying to use the gobblegum machine to get away from him. "Tak?" He asked again,Watching Takeo pop a 'Anywhere but here!' and and blow it,making him teleport away. 

Dempsey fought off the zombies around him,opening doors until he found Takeo stuck ontop of the Double tap machine. "Need help,Shorty?" He laughed. 

"Fuck you. I can get myself down." Takeo insisted,Trying to get down. His legs wouldn't touch the ground and he was as far as he was going to get without falling into rubble. "..Ok takeo needs your help." He said in an annoyed tone.

Dempsey wrapped his arms around Takeo,Trying to pull him down. The second he got Takeo off the double tap,Takeo started trying to get out of Dempsey's grip. Dempsey dropped Takeo,Who fell and cut his leg. 

"Ah! Fuckin American this is YOUR fault!" Takeo growled. Dempsey picked Him up,But quickly put him back down when Takeo shrieked again. "You ok tak?" He asked,Takeo holding his calf. "No. I think it's deeper then I thought it was previously." He stated seriously. Dempsey picked Takeo up bridal style,the samurai crossing his arms in embarrassment. "Tak i know your probably thinking that 'This is dishonorable' but everyone gets hurt. Let's go turn on the power and meet up with Richtofen and Nikolai so we can get you fixed up." Dempsey stated,Takeo refusing to look up or speak. 

Dempsey sat Takeo in a corner,giving him an argus and turning on the power. 

Soon Richtofen walked in,his hat on fire. "What happened to Takeo?" Nikolai asked,walking in behind him. Takeo looked down in humiliation,not wanting anyone to know what actually happened. And of course,Tank being tank,Lied so Takeo could retain some of his honor.

"Tak here got attacked by a crawler coming to help me because i almost fell. I feel stupid but Takeo is the reason we didn't die." He lied,Nikolai taking another swig of vodka. Richtofen rolled his mix matched eyes.

"Takeo,Where is this 'Attack' wound?" He asked,Doing air quotes. Takeo pulled himself up on the wall,holding onto Richtofen's shoulders and twisting his leg around so the doctor could see it. 

Richtofen sighed,pulling out some gauze from his pocket and wrapping it around his leg,tying it off. "There. Be careful or I'll take the entire leg off!" Richtofen giggled,Takeo limping away to go get juggernog.

Dempsey followed Takeo silently,Watching him struggling to walk. "Dammit.." he cursed,Dempsey walking over and pulling one of his arms around his waist when the other around his neck. "I got ya tak. Don't worry." He said enthusiastically as he basically carried him to the juggernog.

Takeo drank it,feeling better before trying to stand on his own and falling over again. "You ok down there?" Dempsey asked with a slight smile. "This is humiliating!" Takeo squealed,trying to get up. He felt a boot on his back,Being pressed down. 

"...Dempsey?" He asked,twisting his head back.

Dempsey was indeed the person doing it,holding his foot down on Takeo's back. "Tell me tak..Do you think i should be rewarded for helping you?" He asked smugly. Not knowing what Dempsey _really_ intended to do to him,Takeo nodded. "Yes,by all means. I just don't have anything to offer-" "That's where you're wrong,Tak." Dempsey cut him off. 

Takeo looked up innocently,not understanding. "Wrong? Dempsey i don't think you understand. I've no weapons or any money for you." Takeo pointed out,Dempsey cracking his knuckles. 

"Tell me Tak,Do you know what sexual favors are?" Dempsey asked,taking off Takeo's hat and setting it aside,turning him onto his back. "No i do not. But it seems like you'll tell me even if i did." He sighed.

Dempsey smirked as he began unbuttoning Takeo's shirt. 

Takeo immediately tried to cover himself,But Dempsey pushed his arms away. "A sexual favor in this case is i helped you,now you can help me with my own problem.." he said as he took Takeo's shirt,Leaning down and almost laying ontop of him.

He leaned in close to Takeo's ear,smirking. "Just don't panic and it'll feel good.." Dempsey said in a seductive tone,chuckling when Takeo's face light up like a Christmas light. He kissed his neck softly,Relishing in Takeo's squeals of excitement and pleasure. 

Takeo wasn't used to doing things like this. Hell,his first kiss was an accident! And now there was at least one hundred twenty pounds of pure American marine on top of him,kissing his most sensitive areas he knew of. 

He held onto Dempsey's shoulders for dear life,unable to comprehend the feelings the marine was pulling to the surface. He felt his dick getting harder,making him uncomfortable. Dempsey noticed Takeo's silence at his kisses so he started to suck on his neck,leaving marks and taking a hand down to rub Takeo's cock through his pants.

Takeo grabbed his hand before he could,Panting heavily. "You..You are not touching that..not with how uncomfortable it is.." he said through his panting. "I'll make it feel better tak..Just trust me.." Dempsey assured him,Takeo finally letting go of his hand. 

"Fine..But if you hurt anything I'm hiding in the mystery box again." Takeo threatened,letting Dempsey continue his work. 

He bit Takeo's neck and sucked on it,Rubbing the outline of his dick through his pants as the small Japanese warrior squealed and squirmed under his touch. Dempsey pulled his hand off of him before slipping it under his pants and boxers,Jacking him off. 

"You are dishonorable!" Takeo squealed,trying to stay composed as Dempsey worked his magic. "Maybe i am,But you like it more then you did that kiss from Nikolai.~" Dempsey smirked. 

Takeo smacked Dempsey,Who in turn kissed his collarbone. Dempsey knew that Takeo was going to hit him for that,but with how he is right now,his usual intimidating demeanor melted into that of a innocent child.

He slid his fingers past Takeo's dick,pushing one dry finger into him. He felt him clench around him as he yelped in pain. "T-that hurts! Dempsey it hurts!" Takeo cried out,letting go of any respectful attitude in him. Dempsey slowly thrust his finger,Takeo flinching under him.

Then he put in another finger,Takeo breathing heavily through his teeth. He continued to slowly add more fingers until Takeo had adjusted to them. 

Once he was sure he wouldn't kill the small but fierce jap,he pulled off Takeo's pants and spread his legs. He was careful not to hurt his cut leg,being gentle with him. "I'm not made of glass,Dempsey. If you do not hurry up,Takeo will take initiate and finish this himself." He threatened. 

Dempsey rolled his eyes and thrust into Takeo,Who yelled and held onto him again. "I thought you weren't made of glass-" "I'm not! This is just..bigger then i thought it was going to be.." Takeo said,panting. Dempsey stayed still for a few seconds,letting Takeo adjust to his length and width before he began thrusting.

Takeo squeaked and moaned,Dempsey's large dick pushing upward with every thrust,an ache slowly building up in both of them. Takeo bit Dempsey's neck,sucking a few marks on it before attempting to flip them over. Dempsey allowed it considering his hips were tired,letting Takeo ride him cowgirl style. 

"You are a great cowboy,You know that Takeo?" Dempsey laughed,Takeo focusing more on concentrating the way he moved to pleasure Dempsey better. "I am no idiot,Of course i know." He smiled. 

Dempsey started thrusting up in time with Takeo's movement,reaching deeper into the Japanese warrior with every thrust. He was first to cum,But Takeo persisted,Rolling them back over to let Dempsey continue to thrust in him. "Tak aren't you even a little bit tired?" Dempsey asked,Starting to thrust again,pushing his limits. "Oh me? I'm exhausted. But I want to finish too so you don't owe me a sexual favor as well." Takeo said honestly,Nearing his edge. 

Finally,To Dempsey's relief,Takeo came soon after he said that. He pulled out of Takeo,redressing himself. 

Takeo pulled his clothes on,wiping his face off. "Eugh..It's in my hair and everything! Disgusting.." he grumbled. Dempsey laughed,wiping Takeo's face off with a handkerchief as he pulled him up,His injured leg making him stumble. Dempsey caught him,falling back into a wall. 

The position made it look like Takeo had pinned Dempsey to the wall,Both men lighting up with red from embarrassment. "Hah! I knew Takeo liked Dempsey! Richtofen you owe me wunderwaffe!" Nikolai called,Running away.

"NIKOLAAAIIII!" Takeo shrieked,Dempsey chuckling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takeo will never forgive the Russian man-
> 
> Well i hope he at least gets his wunderwaffe before takeo kills him. 
> 
> Feel free to leave requests for chapters.
> 
> Up next:
> 
> [Primis] Nikolai x [Primis] Richtofen


	3. Richtofen x Nikolai{Primis}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Richtofen x Nikolai 
> 
> Setting: Der eisendrache
> 
> Any warnings?: 
> 
> Richtofen being a shit
> 
> Nikolai being sick of his shit
> 
> Real warning:
> 
> Rape.
> 
> Nikolai being cold as hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time i used Richtofen for a smut he fucked himself. So..Nikolai doesn't play 'You can take the reigns near the end' he plays 'Hell no. Keep your ass on the bottom.' 
> 
> Richtofen is,In all means,Fucked.
> 
> Requests are actually wanted-
> 
> Also this is kind of a part two of the first one?? Ah don't ask.

Richtofen sighed in irritation. 

Nikolai was by his side,Not letting him leave. So far even with Nikolai's supervision,Richtofen had managed to blow Dempsey up twice,Almost stab Takeo[who immediately put him in a choke hold until he turned blue] and even cutting part of Nikolai's mustache off. 

Richtofen hit the box,The dreaded teddy bear floating up. "Verdammt! Fick dich!" Richtofen cursed,Nikolai walking up to him. "Why are you cussing now?" He asked in a irritated manner. 

"The stupid box gave me another Teddy bear!" Richtofen yelled,Nikolai rolling his eyes. "Maybe the box knows you aren't to be trusted,Hm?" The Russian asked,Richtofen growling at him. Dempsey promptly walked up soon after,seeing the box was gone. "Dammit Richtofen!" He scowled,leaving to find the new location as the sound of Takeo repeatedly hitting it rang through the air.

Richtofen went to leave,Nikolai's hand wrapping around his slim upper arm. He pulled Richtofen back and grabbed his head,Tilting it up. "Just as Nikolai expected. You didn't kill your ultimis self,Did you?" He accused,Richtofen trying to cover his neck. Nikolai pulled his arm back down,Looking over the hickeys. "You have hickeys. And you've been disappearing more frequently..What have you been doing Richtofen?" Nikolai asked,Holding Richtofen by his upper arms.

Richtofen stood perfectly still,looking like a deer in headlights. He didn't want Nikolai to know about his affairs with his ultimis self,But he also didn't Nikolai to be so suspicious of his activities. Nikolai pulled the frail German closer,His muscular body doing so with ease. "I'll ask you one more time.." Nikolai said in a serious tone. "What. Have. You. Been. Doing?" He growled in Richtofen's ear. Richtofen looked up,seeing the dragon head demanding to be fed. "W-we should deal with the head first! Can't keep it waiting on untoten,Right?" Richtofen said,changing the subject as he walked away,Nikolai following suit.

-a few hours later-

Dempsey had managed to make two crawlers,naming one Jack and another one sally. Takeo said it was a dumb set of names,Which enraged Dempsey. 

Richtofen was watching it happen,Unaware of Nikolai behind him. 

Without a word,Nikolai looped an arm around Richtofen's waist,using his other hand to cover his mouth and pull him away into the shadows. 

Takeo and Dempsey stopped fighting,Looking around. "Doc?"

..

Richtofen was panicking,unaware of who grabbed him for a split second before moving his gaze down,seeing Nikolai's gloved hand.

Deciding to be a little bastard,Richtofen opened his mouth and bit Nikolai's fingers,The Russian man reaching into his mouth and holding his thumb down on Richtofen's tongue. "Doesn't feel too good,Does it german?" Nikolai asked,Richtofen jerking his head around. 

Nikolai let go of it,holding Richtofen in place with one arm,holding his wrists behind his back and grabbing his throat with the his other hand. "Tell me what you've been doing,German!" He demanded,Richtofen panting heavily. "I-i've..I've been enjoying the company of my other self..nothing more,nothing less." Richtofen said in a rush. 

Nikolai's hand crept onto Richtofen's shirt,pulling the collar down and revealing a large hickey. "And this?" The Russian asked in an annoyed tone. Richtofen swallowed hard. "I..W-we were drunk.." He lied,Nikolai slowly spreading the germans legs with his foot. "Drunk,You say?" He asked,not believing Richtofen.

"Only a little bit.." Richtofen said,Trying to get out of Nikolai's grip. Nikolai took his hand off his neck,reaching up his shirt and squeezing one of his nipples. "I know you're lying,Edward. You stutter." Nikolai said,Richtofen yelping. "I-I do not!" He protested,Nikolai's lips curling into a smirk. 

Nikolai began to rub Richtofen's chest,going lower. He was going to get Richtofen to talk one way,or another. 

"Stop that! It is reserved for Edward!" Richtofen growled before shutting up,his face red. Nikolai smirked,Continuing to go lower. 

"Who's Edward? Hm?" Nikolai said nonchalantly,as though he wasn't molesting a German scientist. "Me..I mean..Agh it's hard to explain! Just let go and we will never speak of zhis ever again,Ya?" Richtofen grumbled but Nikolai didn't respond. 

He picked Richtofen up,tossing him on the bed in the room they were in with ease. Richtofen scrambled to get off,But Nikolai pulled him back,Placing his hands next to Richtofen's head. He caressed Richtofen's face with his right hand,Watching the German go from terrified to full of bloodlust. 

Richtofen bit his thumb and glared at Nikolai,Who only chuckled. "Awh Richtofen..You look so adorable like this.." he laughed. He began to strip himself first,Moving on to Richtofen afterwards. "Stop! I gave you zhe information you wanted,It's only fair you fucking stop!" Richtofen growled,Nikolai pinning him down. "No can do,German. Nikolai doesn't play fair,and neither do you." He said,getting in position to ruin Richtofen's lower body. 

"Wait!" 

"What now?!" Nikolai growled,Richtofen pulling himself up by his still firmly pinned wrists. "Shouldn't we use lubrication? Surely you don't want to hurt yourself trying to teach me a lesson,Hm?" Richtofen replied smugly. Nikolai thought for a second before spitting on his hand,jerking himself off to get it wet and harder before repositioning himself,Thrusting into Richtofen.

The german squealed,holding onto Nikolai and closing his eyes. "Mhm..Edward.." he moaned,Pretending that Nikolai was the older German. 

Nikolai pushed Richtofen's legs open,beginning to thrust fast into him. "Fuck! Harder!" Richtofen shrieked,Nikolai sighing in irritation.

He slowed to a painfully low pace,Richtofen whining. He tried to roll them over but Nikolai grabbed this throat and held him down,focusing on rubbing against the German's prostate with every thrust,Watching Richtofen squeal underneath him. "Get on with it-ACK!"

Richtofen couldn't breathe. It was like Nikolai's hand broke his neck in three peices. Nikolai let go,Richtofen breathing heavily. 

"Zatknis', Rikhtofen." Nikolai growled,Richtofen tearing up under him. "Nien!" He yelled,Trying to pull himself away from the huge russian. 

Nikolai grabbed Richtofen's hips,pulling him back onto his dick,The small german shrieking in pain. "Stop it nikolai! It's not my fault the other version of me is a more understanding partner then you! Now get off!-" "Shut up before i shut you up,German leech." Nikolai growled again. Richtofen tried pulling Nikolai's hands off him,his hands smaller then the Russian mans. 

Nikolai smacked Richtofen across the face,Leaving a red mark. Richtofen stopped fighting him. "Finally,You stop your annoying fucking squirming! God!" Nikolai growled,Richtofen whimpering underneath him.

He pushed Richtofen's legs up,thrusting into the smaller man with reckless abandon,Richtofen crying out with every movement of his hips. He held onto the bedsheets,trying his hardest to be quiet as he sobbed. Nikolai angled his thrusts into Richtofen's prostate again,Abusing the bundle of nerves and pushing the german to his limits.

Richtofen bit his tongue,almost screaming as He came onto Nikolai,Who then thrust harder,chasing his own release in the over simulated German. He screamed,Nikolai cumming deep in him before pulling out. 

"Don't keep secrets from Nikolai next time." Nikolai growled,walking away.

He left Richtofen alone to clean himself up,Sniffling and sobbing. He used the summoning key to teleport himself away;Unfortunately bringing the other three with him.

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Halloween special. No spoilers yet.
> 
> Anyways,Zatknis', Rikhtofen. Means shut up Richtofen.
> 
> The bad thing is Takeo,Richtofen,Dempsey and Nikolai are my favorite characters so this made me feel terrible for Richtofen AND Nikolai-


	4. {REQUEST} Tank x Nikolai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by someone,Can't remember-
> 
> This isn't the Halloween special it was requested.
> 
> BUT! 
> 
> They didn't specify what kind of Dempsey and Nikolai they wanted nor the setting..So..
> 
> I DO BOTH! alternate primis then last time tho.
> 
> As usual,Requests are allowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: NiDe -Nikolai x Dempsey- {Ultimis}
> 
> Setting: Kino Der Toten 
> 
> \--
> 
> Ship: Nide [primis]
> 
> Setting: Zetsubou no shima {Why not,Right?}

Nikolai sighed,Holding his cut knee. 

He'd been attacked by a crawler and Richtofen was too busy with Takeo to assist him. 

Dempsey had been shooting at everything in his path to get to the Russian soldier,pulling him up. "C'mon nikki! You're no good to me dead!" He said joyfully,Taking the injured Russian to the teleporter and sending them to the pack-a-punch. 

Nikolai sat down,pulling his pants leg up to see the nasty cut. "This is bullshit! Nikolai was watching it!" He scowled,Dempsey sitting Indian style infront of him. "Then Nikolai needs to stop drinking so much." He giggled,The russian looking up angrily. Dempsey pulled his scarf off,Nikolai's red fluffy hair being exposed. Nikolai rearranged his scarf to lay around his neck,hiding his face in it. "Nyet. Drinking is the only thing keeping Nikolai from seeking out Dempsey's love." Nikolai said,taking a swig of vodka. "Don't tell him i said that,Ok?" He said.

Dempsey rolled his eyes,stitching Nikolai's wound closed and cleaning it. "I don't have to Nikki." He said,focusing on fixing the Russian up. "Why? Are you secretly Takeo?!" Nikolai asked,trying to pull himself away. Dempsey held his leg still,Sighing in admiration. "No nikolai. I am Dempsey." He laughed. Nikolai processed what he'd been told,before hiding his face in his gloved hands. Before Dempsey could speak again,The teleporter sent them back into the theater. 

\--

Dempsey followed Nikolai,Who was playing with his fingerless gloves. "Nikolai." He said flatly. "Yes Dempsey?" Nikolai responded,Clearly not paying attention. 

Dempsey wrapped his arms around Nikolai's waist,Kissing his neck. "D-dempsey!" He squealed in embarrassment,trying to pull his scarf over his head. The American wasn't having any of it,Pulling the Russians hands down. "Don't hide your pretty face.." he cooed,Nikolai turning red. He turned Nikolai around,seeing his red face contrasting his blue-green eyes. "N-nikolai isn't pretty..I'm..I'm just..uh..Drunk. that's it!" Nikolai exclaimed. 

"Pretty and drunk." Dempsey cooed,Nikolai trying to hide his face in his arms. He kissed Nikolai,the taste of candy and vodka greeting him while he tongue wrestled with the red-haired russian.

He felt Nikolai holding onto his arms,trying to handle Dempsey and his own intoxicated body. Dempsey wrapped his arms around Nikolai easily,pushing the taller man into the wall and holding him still. 

Nikolai opened his eyes,Dempsey standing with him in his arms. "You cheated! Dempsey is cheater." He insisted,Dempsey kissing his face. "Maybe. But I'm not drunk. How's about we take it to the dressing room,Hm?" Dempsey suggested,Nikolai's eyes lighting up with glee and childlike excitement. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Nikolai wants to try dominating Dempsey!" He exclaimed. Dempsey laughed,Looking at him. "You not only never have,It was requested I do the fucking,not you cupcake." He said,Nikolai whining. 

"Fine. I go sit in corner near peice of meteor." Nikolai said,going to go sit. Dempsey picked Nikolai up,sitting in the corner and holding him on his lap. "Nah..Why don't you sit right here..?" He asked,grinding on Nikolai through his pants. 

Nikolai gasped before trying to take off Dempsey's shirt,peeling off his jacket first then pulling off the marines shirt. Dempsey took off nikolai's hat and scarf,pulling off his Clothes as well. Eventually the two were in nothing but their pants. Dempsey held Nikolai by his red hair with one hand,using his other to hold his hips as he thrusting up into the Russians still clothed ass. 

He smirked,hearing the tiny whimpers and gasps coming from nikolai as he desperately tried to grab onto something to help him ride through his pleasure. Eventually he stopped,pulling off his own pants and then Nikolai's,holding him against the ground. "Alright nik. I don't think you want my bloody fingers around your ass,So I'm gonna slowly fuck you. Ok?" Dempsey asked nikolai,Who was already trying to wrap a leg around Dempsey's waist. "No..Nikolai wants it hard! Like Richtofen does takeo!" "Takeo's a masochist,Nikolai. Last time we tried that you cried and I felt like shit for a week." Dempsey interrupted Nikolai. 

Nikolai whined,insisting that he could take it. Dempsey called his bluff,pressing the head into Nikolai and staying still,letting Nikolai adjust before pushing more in. "You good nik?" He asked,Watching Nikolai's expression carefully. "D-da I'm fine..Keep going.." he insisted.

..

Eventually Dempsey was fully in nikolai,Who was still angry that he was being treated like a tiny child. Slowly,Dempsey began to thrust,Nikolai clenching around him. He squealed,feeling Dempsey stretch him out while being as careful as he could.

"You ok nikolai?" He asked again,Nikolai groaning in pleasure. "I'm fine! Yes!" He growled. 

Dempsey decided to stop being so gentle with Nikolai,Figuring to just do it and if he had a problem,He'd stop.

Soon Dempsey was thrusting into Nikolai hard and fast,the Russian shrieking in pleasure. 

"Faster dammit! It's starting to hurt nikolai!" Nikolai squealed,Dempsey obliging to nikolai's wishes. He continued to thrust into him,Chasing his edge while Nikolai tried to keep up. 

Dempsey came with a loud "Fuck!" While nikolai only shouted in russian. After they calmed down and got dressed,they walked into the stage like nothing happened. Richtofen continued to try and annoy Dempsey where as Nikolai took Takeo's kills as usual.

\----

Nikolai was reading. Not the demonic book,just..Reading. he enjoyed the peace of it all. That was until Dempsey showed up. "So nikolai-" "I'm not going with you to name the duck mr quack,Dempsey. We've been over this." He grumbled. "One,Ow. Two,It's mr.Quackers. Three,Takeo won't get out of the box again." Dempsey explained,Nikolai closing his book and getting up. 

They walked through the plant filled terrain,seeing Richtofen knocking on the box. "Takeo..Takeo please give me back my raygun." He asked. "No. You are not worthy of it." Takeo responded,Staying in the box. "Takeo give Richtofen the gun or I'm going to cut your hair." Nikolai said firmly. Takeo threw the gun at Richtofen's face,who immediately fell over trying to catch it. 

Nikolai continued to buy from the box until it got ready to teleport,Which is when Takeo got out.

Dempsey watched Nikolai go sit down,reading his book. He walked over,sitting beside him. "Whatcha reading?" He asked,Looking at the pages. The words were in Russian,but that didn't stop Dempsey from trying to read it.

Nikolai noticed this,Looking at him. "This old thing? It's my old journal." He said,His heavy accent thicker than usual from..something. Dempsey eventually stopped trying to read it. "So..What's in it?" He asked,causing Nikolai to smile. "Things from years ago when nikolai lived on farm land." He said enduringly,as though he'd been reminiscing on his childhood. Dempsey seemed interested in hearing about it,Something Nikolai was excited about. "So like..When you didn't have a goatee? Hard to imagine." Dempsey joked.

"Da. I know. But,It's true. Nikolai lived on farm once. I really liked a pig i owned. I named it bacon." He said fondly. Dempsey laughed,wiping his eyes. "Bacon?!" He laughed. Richtofen looked up from the kronorium with irritation as Nikolai started rambling about his childhood again. "Ja,Ja. Your mother killed bacon and ate him,Yada yada." He groaned. "Stop being so sour,Richtofen. It's not our fault you fucked up fluffy,Da?" Nikolai laughed with Dempsey. 

Richtofen walked away,Annoyed as hell. Nikolai laughed,Dempsey still interested in hearing stories about Nikolai's past.

..

Hours later,Dempsey had convinced Nikolai to come with him to the bunker. Nikolai asked why,But Dempsey gave no response. 

He sat down,Ushering nikolai over. "I wanna show you something." He said. 

Now,Nikolai is no stranger to the American or his methods. He knew what Dempsey wanted,But he decided to act innocent like he didn't and play along. "Hm..Is it another spore?" Nikolai asked plainly as he walked over. Dempsey grasped his hand in his own softly,pulling him into his lap. 

Nikolai didn't resist. He knew where this was headed,and he enjoyed it. Dempsey rested his hands on nikolai's lap,kissing his neck with care and love. Nikolai pulled his hat off,Dropping it onto the floor with his gloves and chest plate. 

Dempsey pulled off his own clothes,Leaving his pants and boots on as Nikolai finished stripping. Nikolai crawled back into the American's lap,Still taller then him. "You never were ready to fuck another man..Where you?" Dempsey smirked. "Aye..Maybe one day I'll top." Nikolai sighed as Dempsey took off his own pants. He appreciated how gentle he was with him,But he didn't want gentle. He wanted an ache he'd remember for months.

Dempsey noted that Nikolai was being awfully quiet,Deciding to thrust into him faster then usual. "Ow! Warn someone next time Demp-SEEY!" Nikolai all but moaned as said American held him firmly while he thrust. 

Nikolai was trying to relax,Finding it harder then usual with the pace. He tapped Dempsey's shoulder once,Making him slowly down a bit. "Sorry Nik.." He apologized,Thrusting slower. "Nyet it's ok. It's almost intoxicating,The way you do this.." he said,melting into Dempsey's touch. "Heh..You usually don't say things like that nik..You tryna get something?" He asked,Watching the Russian melt into his arms. "Just a little extra,Da?" Nikolai mumbled,clearly in bliss. 

Dempsey laughed,wiping nikolai's drool off his arm and thrusting harder,Startling the man under him. "It'll cost you." He said smugly. Nikolai laughed,leaning in closer to Dempsey's ear. "I'll pay cost for more of you any day.." he smirked. 

Dempsey thrusted harder,Feeling Nikolai writhe and squirm with pleasure. Soon,Dempsey was ontop of Nikolai,Thrusting into him while chasing the feeling he had gotten last time he'd fucked Nikolai. It came soon after,His orgasm coming with it. Nikolai finished too,Just in time to hear Richtofen shriek in horror about an plant monster dragging him away. 

"DEMPSEY GET YOUR FUCKING GUN MY RAY GUNS OUT OF BULLETS!" Richtofen shrieked. Dempsey pulled his clothes back on,Assisting Nikolai to do the same before walking off to deal with the thing while Takeo sat forever scared under a bed in the bunker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope i did good- Welp. I'm proud of this.


	5. {REQUEST} Tank x Richtofen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Witch_Dog! I love RiDe alot especially considering it's what pulled me into this fandom. 
> 
> So whilst i ship everything with anything,RiDe's up high in my favorites with Richtofen x Takeo. 
> 
> BUT Richtofen x dempsey. Ok? Ok.
> 
> [Ultimis/Primis]
> 
> Setting[ultimus]: Shangri la (that's how you spell that,Right?)
> 
> Setting[primis]: Origins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Plot[ultimis]:}
> 
> Richtofen managed to get his ass stuck in a window right before a carpenter and Dempsey ends up finding the poor german before his other teammates..
> 
> {Plot[Primis]}
> 
> After they all agreed NOT to kill eachother,Richtofen immediately clung to the American for comfort and support. Dempsey doesn't mind. He's got a cute face anyway.

[Ultimis first!]

Richtofen lay defeated in the stuck window. "TAKEO! NIKOLAI! DEMPSEY! I NEED HELP! HELLOOOO!?" he called out. The only response he got was that of a zombie groaning. 

He sighed,Irritated. He tried to pull his arms free so he could at least fix his hat,Hearing something come closer. 

"Untoten? Hopefully i get killed before i get found. Calling out vas dumb. I'm so screwed-" he was cut off by a familiar laugh. "Doc? How'd you manage this?"

He heard Dempsey say. "Don't ask questions! Just help me!" He exclaimed,his gloved hands balling into fists. Dempsey sighed with exaggeration.

"Nah..I don't think i will. After all,You didn't say 'please'." Dempsey said,running a hand inbetween Richtofen's thighs. 

Richtofen yelped,But didn't fight it. If anything,he spread his legs a bit wider. Dempsey walked backwards and looked at the scene infront of him. "Hm..Doc what's that thing you say when your happy..Wunderbert?" He asked.

"It's wunderbar you dummkopf! Now help me out!...Please." Richtofen said with a growl,Still stuck.

Dempsey laughed. "This is gonna be wunderbar.." he said as he rubbed Richtofen through his pants. "You finally learn some of my native tongue. And you do it for sex. I am sehr enttäuscht." Richtofen said cooly,holding back any squeal of excitement he could.

Dempsey didn't appreciate it too much. He wanted the doc to moan like a bitch in heat,Not this nonsense. "No idea what that means." He stated flatly as he unzipped Richtofen's pants. "It means very disappointed-AH! FUCKIN HELL WARN SOMEONE NEXT TIME!" Richtofen shrieked as he felt something pull out of his ass. "I thought you were used to it! Damn.." Dempsey said angrily,But understanding. 

He massaged Richtofen's asshole,pushing it every now and again. Richtofen himself was biting his tongue. He couldn't let Dempsey know he enjoyed this or he'd probably tease him. Or do it more...NO! Dempsey's new to this whole thing,Right? No way he'd "Fuck!" Richtofen exclaimed,His hat falling off his head. Dempsey had sharply thrust upwards, Making Richtofen lose his train of thought. 

"Oh? You liked that? You dirty boy.." Dempsey teased,rolling his fingers around a little bit before pulling off Richtofen's pants and squatting infront of him. "I think you'll like this better.." he said before spreading Richtofen's asscheeks. "Uh..The fuck are you going back zhere? Dempsey?" Richtofen asked,Trying to see behind him. 

He felt something slimy run across his asshole,Which was to him a clear indication of Dempsey was gonna do. "Dempshey I swear to Maxis if that thing goes inside me I'll KICK you like a mule!" He exclaimed before feeling the slimy thing pressing stubbornly into him.

Not willing to let Dempsey call his bluff,Richtofen reeled his leg back and harshly kicked Dempsey. Or at least he tried to. 

Dempsey caught his leg,propping it on his shoulder. "Holy shit this is uncomfortable..Dempshey! I command you stop this nonsense and get me out of the fucking wall!" Richtofen growled,pulling his leg around. Unfortunately for Richtofen,Dempsey had a firm grip on his ankle. 

He continued to suck and lick Richtofen's most sensitive bits with intent of squeezing some moans out of him. Richtofen was actually more focused on trying to pull his arms free to get his hat,trying not to moan. 

Eventually,He caved in,Groaning in pleasure which made Dempsey smirk. He continued his ministrations,pumping Richtofen along with them. 

Richtofen bit his tongue,Feeling his green eye beginning to twitch. "Dempshey stop this immediately! Anyone can pop out of that geyser and-"

"Hello Dempsey-OH MY GOD WHAT HAVE I WALKED IN ON?!" Richtofen heard a Japanese accented man scream. He smirked,glad it wasn't anyone important. 

Dempsey continued after hearing the thump of Takeo most likely fainting,Richtofen finally getting go. "Mhm..Right there..Wait wait wait! There..it feels so..hgh! Wunderbar.." Richtofen moaned as he felt Dempsey moving his tongue around inside him.

Dempsey got up,much to Richtofen's dismay.

"Dammit! I vas so close! You better have something good planned.." Richtofen grunted. Dempsey laughed,wiping some saliva off Richtofen before unzipping his own pants,pulling his dick out and standing up. 

He held Richtofen's hips,silencing the German with a quick thrust. "So warm.." Dempsey moaned. Richtofen started to push himself up and then down,Fucking Dempsey without much effort. He smiled to himself before feeling Dempsey start to move,Pushing Richtofen back and forth with his thrusts. 

Richtofen normally would enjoy something like this,But he couldn't even touch Dempsey because of his current position. "Dempshey! You are starting to get mich even more stuck!" He squealed,Dempsey continued to thrust,but slower. 

Dempsey was being as careful as he could but still trying to get his rocks off. He continued to thrust into Richtofen,Who was starting to slip through the boards. He pulled his arms out,grabbing his hat and holding it on his head with one hand,Using the other to brace himself with the floor. 

Soon he felt the knot in his stomach come undone,Dempsey feeling something splash on his leg. Richtofen started to scream in pleasure as he felt Dempsey near his own edge. 

Soon,Dempsey did the same and pulled out,fixing his own pants before pulling Richtofen out of the door before helping him redress. 

Both stood infront of Takeo,Who slowly woke up. "Uh..I had a terrible nightmare..I don't want to talk about it but it was weird." He said wiping his eyes. Dempsey smirked as Richtofen lied to his face. "It was probably a fever dream." He said with a deceitful smile.

\---

{Primis!}

Dempsey continued to shoot zombies with the Russian,Nikolai was it? 

He didn't care too much for him nor the imperial captain,His focus was really on survival and the german one. 

He couldn't place his finger on it,His electric green eye contrasting the ocean blue one,His pale skin,his black-brown hair or even how he's dressed. But he'd be damned if ANYTHING touched him before he got to. 

"What's your name again,Sweetcakes?" Dempsey smirked. Richtofen turned red with embarrassment as he ran out of bullets and from Dempsey's words. "Edward r-richtofen.." he said as he felt Dempsey pull him into his arms. 

"Zombi povsyud! Podvin' eto!" They heard the Russian exclaim. "Watashi wa anata ga nani o itta no ka wakarimasen!" The Japanese warrior yelled back.

"Speak English!" Richtofen demanded,a more assertive tone coming from the German then Dempsey thought possible. 

"There are fucking zombies everywhere!" Nikolai snarled. "Ah,Now i can understand you." Takeo laughed coldy,Following Nikolai as he walked ahead,Dempsey following with Richtofen's hand in his gloved one.

Richtofen seemed quiet,probably scared from everything he'd experienced. Dempsey felt terrible for him,Especially considering the fact he'd had to kill his boss. 

Soon Nikolai stopped,Turning around. Takeo kept his hand on his katana with a suspicious look directed towards the Russian,Not noticing the Dempsey slipping away with Richtofen. 

"Are you sure this is a good idea? There's no telling what kind of things are running around-" Dempsey cut Richtofen off with his hand. Richtofen immediately went quiet,assuming the marine had heard something. 

Turns out,He did. Richtofen started whimpering as they heard a creature walking past them,Gasping and groaning as it walked past their hiding spot,Unable to see them. 

Dempsey sighed,Taking his hand off Richtofen's face. "Are you ok? I would've given you a warning first,But i heard it before you did apparently." He stated,watching the germans expression closely.

Richtofen didn't look offended. If anything,He was grateful for Dempsey's hearing. "Thank you. I owe you my life,or whatever it is you say when someone does this." He said,Walking ahead of Dempsey. 

He was pulled back,Dempsey closing the door again. "Can i go ahead and cash in that favor you owe me? I'd rather you not owe me your life;It seems to suck." Dempsey said,The only light in the room provided by the lamp on a table. 

Richtofen sat down,looking at him. "I don't have much of anyzhing to give you in here. I didn't frequent zhis room." He told the marine with a confused expression. Dempsey didn't seem to mind,Placing a hand on Richtofen's shoulder. 

"That doesn't matter to me,Doc. Now tell me,Are you good at oral?" He asked casually as he took off his jacket. 

Richtofen's face lit up,Clearly questioning the marine's morals. "Excuse mich? I'd suppose I'm good with it,but still! You barely know me!" He exclaimed before Dempsey kissed him. "I know you enough to ask for something like that,Richtalfan." Dempsey said with a smirk. "It's..Richtofen.." he stated,Taking off his vest to show his white dress shirt. 

Dempsey smirked at him. "So cupcake,Why don't you get on your knees for me,Hm?" He said smugly. Richtofen rolled his eyes but complied with the order given,getting to his knees and unzipping the man's military trousers. 

He pulled out Dempsey's cock out,Licking the salty tip of it. "Mhm..it's been so long since I was blown.." he moaned as the scientist used his understanding of anatomy to put Dempsey in heaven. 

He held Richtofen's head in his hands,pushing him down further. "Hmph!" He heard Richtofen groan on his cock,vibrating it. "Ahhh..Do it again..please.." Dempsey moaned,Richtofen finally understanding the leeway he had over the situation. 

He continued to torture the marine by edging him on and pulling off of his cock,Fondling his balls and even fingering him. Eventually Dempsey had enough of the teasing,Picking Richtofen up and setting him on the small table. "I didn't think you were that good.." Dempsey panted as he tugged off Richtofen's pants and boots.

"I'm used to doing these things. Not for Maxis obviously,He was like a father to me. But Russian's aren't very persuasive as a POW." Richtofen stated. Dempsey looked..Honestly he looked hella concerned. "Richtofen you..How..Never mind." He said while lifting Richtofen up again. 

Richtofen began to unbutton his shirt while Dempsey kissed his neck. Dempsey held him firmly in his lap,Sucking on Richtofen's neck.

"You are so beautiful.." Dempsey said as he kissed Richtofen's chest. "And you're the handsome dummkopf that decided to save mich." Richtofen said as he booped Dempsey's nose. 

Dempsey smirked again before pressing his hips against Richtofen,Who shivered upon feeling the slick cock against him. "Hmph..Damn you..Agh! Just get in already!" Richtofen whined,Dempsey pinning him against the floor before obliging to the German's wishes. 

"Ow!" Richtofen yelled as Dempsey entered him. "Be careful! I only have one of those you-AGH!" He shrieked again. Dempsey stayed still,letting Richtofen adjust finally. "Alright Edward. I'll be careful.." he said,gently thrusting into the german. 

Outside of the door,Nikolai and Takeo stand quietly. They'd found out they were in there because of Richtofen's scream. They stood waiting,Takeo in mild innocence and Nikolai in genuine concern for the both of them. 

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! I figured instead of the other two going ghost,They would just be comical relief.  
> I do hope you enjoyed it though considering i saw your request a day after you sent it in-


	6. {Primis/Au} Takeo x Nikolai ♤-belated- Halloween special♤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy belated Halloween! Here's a thing from my au i have on my tumblr-
> 
> Ship: TaNi
> 
> Setting: Grovod krovi [You'll see why]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings!:
> 
> Possessive Nikolai
> 
> Possible dubcon/Non-Con
> 
> Protective Dempsey.

Takeo wasn't usually a man of many words. But he didn't know how to react to the sight infront of him. 

Nikolai was coughing profusely,unable to get in a single breath from the pain in his back. He held his stomach as he collapsed,Shrieking in agony. 

"Richtofen do something!" Takeo yelled out. "I don't know what to do! Adrenaline shots will make it worse!" Richtofen yelled back,Dempsey still shooting all the zombies coming near them. 

"Tak,Doc,Pick him up we gotta move!" Dempsey yelled,A dragon landing on the building infront of them. Takeo and Richtofen picked Nikolai up by his shoulders,Carrying him into the next building with Dempsey close behind. 

The three of them were confused. The dragon looked as though it was watching over a wounded member of it's family,Not like it was going to kill them. Takeo and Richtofen set Nikolai down,who had fallen asleep. "I don't know vhat's happening to him. I'd say it was exposure to 115 but it doesn't usually do zhAT!" Richtofen exclaimed as Nikolai suddenly snarled.

Takeo looked over in shock at Nikolai. The noise he'd made did not sound human at all,More like an angered dragon. Speaking of dragons,Nikolai had some of the features of them. 

He had horns above his eyebrows as well as another curved pair ripping through his hat and goggles with huge red wings to compliment the tail he'd grown along with his clawed hands. His now long,scaly ears rotated around as he hissed revealing a long forked tongue. 

Takeo's hand stayed on the handle of his katana,His brown eyes never leaving the piercing red ones of his former comrade. "Richtofen do you know what might have caused this?" He asked,Keeping eye contact with Nikolai. 

"No. I don't. Maybe he was exposed too much to 115..But it makes zombies..Nikolai are you still in zhere?" Richtofen asked,Watching the dragon-like Russian.

Nikolai suddenly roared in agony again as his legs buckled,bending into legs similar to the flying menaces outside their little hideout. He lay unmoving,chuffing smoke through his nose while he cooed. He lifted his head,Looking to Richtofen and nodding 'Yes.'. 

"Do you know what happened to you?" Richtofen asked. Nikolai looked towards the gobblegum machine and snorted at it.

Takeo took a step towards it before hearing a guttural sound. He stood still,Looking at Nikolai. Nikolai's teeth were bared,snarling at him with rage filled eyes. Takeo took a step back,And Nikolai was fine. 

He did the same thing to Richtofen and Dempsey when they tried to go near the machine before breathing flame on it. He walked over to the melting machine and covered it in rubble to ignore it. 

"...Damn nik. I can't get another eye candy?" Dempsey asked,Nikolai roaring at him in disapproval. "Dempsey i don't think you should ask him questions. I doubt our scaly friend can manage a few words." Richtofen groaned. 

Nikolai growled,Richtofen immediately hiding behind Dempsey. "Easy nik. He didn't mean it..Right doc?" Dempsey said,Nudging a horrified Edward Richtofen into Nikolai's view. "Not at all! Maybe i can make some to help you speak! Maybe then you'll stop being so grumpy.." Richtofen said,the last bit being to himself. "I'd be grumpy too if i burned off my mustache and goatee. If i had both of those.." Takeo said as Nikolai started walking away to climb a hole in the wall,squeezing into it and running off. 

Takeo sighed before following him. "I'll go keep an eye on him so we can reverse the effects." He said before following the Dragonic creature to where he'd stopped. 

Nikolai sat in the destroyed building with his wings slightly open as he looked at something. Takeo snuck over and looked over his shoulder,Seeing he wasn't looking at anything at all,He was eating something. A zombie. 

"Ew!" Takeo squealed at it. Nikolai looked up,licking his lips as he walked over to Takeo. He stood up completely and grabbed his upper arms,pushing him down with him. He sniffed at Takeo's neck as he held him down before beginning to rub his head against it while making a sound akin to purring. "Aw..You're more affectionate like this." Takeo said as he started to pet Nikolai's head. Nikolai pinned his arm down,rubbing his head against the other side of his neck. 

He stopped,sniffing Takeo again before getting off of him. He pulled Takeo up with him and dragged him back to Dempsey and Richtofen,dropping him then laying on him before beginning to purr again. 

"He won't stop it." Takeo stated upon seeing Richtofen and Dempsey's confused looks. Richtofen walked over to put a bandana he made specifically for Nikolai to help him speak with scraps of technology he'd managed to piece together.

"Back up or I'll burn your pretty lil eyes Dempsey likes so much!" Was the first thing that came from Nikolai's mouth as he bared his teeth at Richtofen again. Richtofen backed up as one would when threatened with blindness,Dempsey standing infront of him with a KRM-262 aimed at Nikolai's armored chest. Nikolai laid back down and started to pull Takeo's bun loose with his teeth. Takeo would've stopped him but Nikolai had already lost his mustache and goatee today,not to mention his sense of humanity. 

He lay still with his head propped up in his arms while the dragon-human let his long hair down. "Nikolai,Please stop acting like an animal for five minutes and get off of me." Takeo said solemnly while Nikolai laid his wings over the both of them. 

Takeo felt arms wrap around his waist while Nikolai's wings made a semi-cocoon around them. Nikolai propped his head up on Takeo's back but made no further moves. "This..This is the exact opposite of what I was trying to accomplish. Now,Get off of me!" 

Richtofen started looking through books to find out why Nikolai was acting this way,Landing on a page about dragons. He was confused on how there was even a page about dragons considering they aren't supposed to exist. He read through it,his eyes widening with concern for Takeo and Nikolai alike. 

"..Eheh..Takeo..He's acting like this because dragons do this thing..They try to make the mate they've chosen smell like them to ward off potential threats to their bloodline and then try to...em..How do i saw this in layman's terms.." Richtofen started uncomfortably. "Spit it out already! I can feel his teeth against my neck!" Takeo exclaimed in discomfort as Nikolai bit his neck,spreading his wings to cover them both in a huge ball of fiery red. 

"He's going to attempt to make children,Takeo. It's the dragon instincts in him right now." Richtofen finally said,his eyes looking up to see what Nikolai had done. 

Nikolai was nuzzling Takeo's neck again,Cooing and purring. "I-I'm not interested! Takeo does not have time for this! Nikolai come to your senses before i beat them back into you!" He threatened the dragonic creature.

Nikolai growled and grabbed Takeo before he opened his massive wings,Breaking even more of the building apart. He snarled in rage before taking flight;Taking a horrified Takeo with him. 

He flew into the air before flying to a building with more foundation then the others and dropped Takeo on the roof before landing on it next to him. 

"Nikolai what is the meaning of this?!" Takeo all but shrieked,Nikolai looking at him with a plain expression. "Are you not happy with this spot? I can find a softer place if that's the issue." Nikolai said simply while Takeo looked for someway to get down without dying. "It's not that..Nikolai this is insane. You're acting so..so..what's the word..ah yes. You are acting completely idiotic. I think that's what Dempsey says.." Takeo said as he zoned out. 

Nikolai walked over to Takeo and knocked him over,Takeo falling back onto the roof. Before Takeo could say anything else,Nikolai began to pull at his clothes with his claws,Trying to pull Takeo's clothes off. 

Takeo jabbed Nikolai in the side with his combat knife but the scale covered flesh was hard to pierce with such weak tools. Nikolai growled at him,Enraged Takeo had stabbed him. Takeo worked on popping off a few of Nikolai's scales but they wouldn't budge. The owner of the scales pulled Takeo down with his tail and held him firmly against the roof with large scaly hands.

Nikolai grumbled,nudging his face against Takeo's in hopes of him opening his mouth for him. Takeo clenched his jaw shut,something Nikolai noticed straight away. He started to nip at Takeo's neck and shoulders while the Japanese man tried push him off of him. "Nikolai this is outrageous-" Takeo was cut off by Nikolai's long tongue rolling down his throat. 

Takeo choked on the long muscle,trying in vain to push the dragon off of him so he could breathe. Nikolai continued to pull off Takeo's clothes while he was distracted,Most of his own torn up by the earlier transformation. Takeo noticed this and punched Nikolai as hard as he could in the face before gulping in air,Coughing. 

Nikolai growled again and pounced on Takeo,holding him still. He lifted his wings as to not harm Takeo with them before he placed his chin carefully on Takeo's head,Purring again. 

Takeo eventually accepted he wasn't going to get out of his current position without complying and decided to make the best of it. Nikolai,Sensing his mate's compliance,Slowly pressed into him. "Ow! Slower!" Takeo squealed,trying to relax while Nikolai stopped at the halfway point. He could tell Nikolai was doing his best to make sure that he was ok with everything before he continued any further. 

He held himself still as Nikolai started to move once again,pushing the rest of his dick into him and waited,peppering Takeo's shoulders with kisses while rubbing his back. "Go ahead Nikolai. I want to finish this so I can rest." Takeo stated. 

Nikolai started thrusting slowly,Takeo whimpering in pain as he did. Nikolai made another growl,But not a mad one. It sounded like one of pleasure..

"Faster you flying bastard!" Takeo finally squealed,Nikolai complying with the given order and pumping hard and fast into him,Watching Takeo shriek in pleasure. Soon after,Takeo came and looked at Nikolai with tired eyes. Nikolai did what he thought was best and pulled out before he came,Reducing the mess Takeo would have to clean. 

Takeo put his clothes back on before petting Nikolai's head as he pulled his clothes back on as well. Nikolai calmly flew Takeo back to Richtofen and Dempsey,Who both glared at Nikolai after Takeo limped away to go get more ammo. 

\--

long chapters = finger pains-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next holiday special is probably gonna be longer because I'll have more time to write it. Well,Take it or leave it,I'm blaming the gobblegum machine for Nikolai's current condition and maybe even Tak-No spoilers yet-


	7. {Swap/Ultimis} Richtofen x Dempsey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last au thing until Thanksgiving i promise- unless one is requested. I'm down for anything at this point. I'd even do your guys aus if you so pleased.
> 
> WELP! Personality swap thing. 
> 
> So you aren't confused:
> 
> Dempsey = Richtofen 
> 
> Richtofen = Dempsey 
> 
> Nikolai = Takeo 
> 
> Takeo = Nikolai 
> 
> Cool? Cool. Onto the warnings-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:
> 
> Takeo running around beating zombies.
> 
> Nikolai not yelling communist things. 
> 
> Takeo having a low alcohol tolerance.
> 
> Richtofen hating perk machines.  
> \--
> 
> Setting: 
> 
> Kino der toten. Again-

Dempsey..Well to put it simply..Dempsey was pissed. 

Takeo and Richtofen kept fucking up his work and every single time he asked one of them 'Why?' The answer was the same. 

"Because why not?" 

He was sick of it but asking Nikolai to do something about it he put Takeo in a headlock until he past out. Instead,Dempsey decided to take matters into his own hands. 

That was before he found Richtofen shooting a zombie to death. "Edward. If you would please restrain yourself." Dempsey growled at the German soldier with distaste. He barely believed he'd actually managed to talk himself into doing this to him. 

"Hm..Ok. Vhat is it?" Richtofen asked,wiping his bloodly glove on Dempsey's dirty lab coat. Dempsey was about to break his hand,But stopped with the idea of tricking him into what HE wanted..

"Come with me. I can't figure out how to get this thing done and i need your help with it." Dempsey lied to Richtofen who was unfortunately none the wiser and followed him to a secluded room.

Richtofen didn't think too much of it,considering he thought he was doing his friend a favor. Dempsey walked over to the 'problem',Which was that the perk-a-cola machine was acting up. 

Richtofen didn't think anything of it,bending down and fixing it. "There! As good as new-"

Dempsey knocked him out,dragging the unconscious German with him to the dressing room. He cut his clothing off,Watching Richtofen twitch in his sleep. 

He sighed,carefully taking off his own clothing and straddling Richtofen's waist,slowly pressing himself onto the German man. Richtofen woke up,grabbing Dempsey's hips. "You don't need to knock me out next time Dempshey. Just ask." Richtofen said slyly,holding Dempsey's hips still. 

"Hhuuuhhh..I hate you sometimes.." Dempsey grumbled. Richtofen smirked before thrusting upwards into Dempsey,who squeaked. "You what,hon?" Richtofen teased. "I hate yo-OU!" Dempsey squealed as Richtofen thrust up into him again. "I can't understand you what with your yelling." Richtofen teased again.

Dempsey huffed. "Now you're doing this on purpose!" He yelled,Richtofen laying him flat on his back. "Maybe I am. But either way..You like it..Huh?" Richtofen smirked,Dempsey blushing. "Shut up you idiotic kraut!" He squeaked in rage. 

Richtofen rolled his eyes,beginning to thrust into Dempsey. And hard. "Fuck! Sto-Agh! Richtofen it-Huuhha! Calm down back there!" Dempsey squeaked,his hair disheveled as Richtofen pressed his head against the ground. Richtofen continued at the pace he was going at since Dempsey hadn't said the safe word. He did watch his face closely to make sure he wasn't hurting him TOO bad. 

Dempsey had tears rolling down his face as he squealed,trying to hold onto anything to brace himself. Richtofen slowed down,but continuing to thrust into him with force. 

"You aren't going hard enough!" Dempsey exclaimed before Richtofen began to thrust harder. Dempsey silenced himself by biting his hand and breathing heavily as Richtofen continued,trying to please the American scientist. "Hard enough yet?" Richtofen snarked while watching Dempsey struggle to keep from moaning. "You're gonna keep on,Richtofen,and I swear I will KILL you myself!" Dempsey exclaimed when Richtofen began to go faster. 

Richtofen kissed Dempsey's neck as an apology,sucking the snowy white skin until it was purple in some places,beginning to slow down in his thrusts as he came inside of his lover. "Awh..I'm gonna have to shower everything twice now.." Dempsey whined. "Maybe..But you know I can always help you out." Richtofen smirked,sitting up and holding Dempsey in his lap.

Meanwhile,Nikolai gave Takeo his flamethrower. "Bets with drunk Jap is no fun." He whined as Takeo ran off to burn shit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for dying- Here's a RiDe smut-
> 
> If you have a ship you'd like to see/see more of,Go ahead and let me know. I can't read people's desires-
> 
> Seriously tho thanks for leaving kudos and comments. Seeing you guys like this is actually really nice for me to see-


	8. {ultimis} Richtofen x {Primis} Nikolai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by weirdperson
> 
> You gave me a prompt and what exactly you wanted so- 
> 
> Because usually i split it in two I'll just make it twice as long to do this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for:
> 
> Kidnapping 
> 
> Non-con  
> \--
> 
> Setting: Reeaallyy tempted to do zetsubou no shima..But Der Esindrache I'm sorry- Mainly because you play primis there and it's Richtofen's castle so-

Richtofen walked over to his room,stretching. "I'm getting too old for zhis.." He murmured,a zombie shambling by. 

Usually being ignored without a 'In plain sight' would raise alarm to the weary german,but he was too exhausted to think about it. He walked inside his room,picking up his old mp3 player and turning it on. He sat down,listening to it calmly before hearing a few gunshots,alarming him. 

Takeo was supposed to be on lookout with Nikolai so it was essentially just him. Dempsey was supposed to be protecting the two while Richtofen rested but the gunshot was too close to be from Dempsey. 

Richtofen pulled out his shotgun,standing by his door. He didn't intend to let whoever this was kill him before he injured them first. 

"Richtofen! I need your assistance!" What sounded like Nikolai's voice rang out. 

"Mien gott..Vhat have you done now you drunk-" Richtofen was cut off by a cold metal on his neck,Pressing down hard enough to slightly break the skin. "...Nikolai zhis isn't funny. Come on,put zhe knife down and I'll get you some vodka." He growled out before the knife pushed down a bit harder. 

He felt something take all of his weapons off of him;even the one under his hat. "...Nikolai?" Richtofen said quietly,now slightly uneasy. 

"Silence German." The heavily accented Russian voice growled,pressing the knife against Richtofen's adam's apple. Richtofen shivered now,slowly raising his gloved hands. "You are going to do what I say,Or I will cut your throat." Nikolai growled.

"Hah! Go ahead! It's not like Dempsey and Takeo von't kill you before I couldn't be helped you idiot." Richtofen said with a smile. 

He felt something hit him ontop the head,knocking him out.

Nikolai pulled the summoning key out before using it to open a portal to his universe and dragging Richtofen with him. 

He hoisted Richtofen onto his back,carrying him silently through the castle and to the secluded room underneath it,Chaining his hands to the wall. "Wake up,Sadistic German." He growled,punching Richtofen.

Richtofen woke up with an angry laugh,looking up at his captor. "...Is zhis some kind of fever dream? I sink it is..Damn. last time I was here it was to-"

"Shut up,Richtofen. You're here because I brought you here. You will do what Nikolai says,Or I hurt German's fingers,Da?" Nikolai growled,Richtofen laughing slyly. "You dummkopf! You can't hurt zhe doctor anymore zhen I've hurt mien self-AAYYEE!" he shrieked as Nikolai twisted his pinky finger. "What was that? Pretty sure I heard bullshit in it's finest." Nikolai grinned while Richtofen's eyes watered. 

It seemed Richtofen understood that if he didn't obey,He'd be hurt. But hey,This is Richtofen. He likes that shit. "Bullshit? Or is it zhat Nikolai isn't the big strong bear he makes out to be,Hm? Like when I left hickeys on Edward's neck,You beat zhe boy into submission! I should know. I still have zhe scars!" He smirked. Nikolai grabbed Richtofen's jaw,tilting his head around as if to check if he were correct. 

He was. There was a scar of what looked to be a violent bite mark on Richtofen's neck. 

"....How do you know about what happened that night?!" Nikolai growled,his grip holding onto Richtofen's shirt now. "Ha ha! Nikolai! I'm just an older version of zhe Edward Richtofen you know..You are a desperate dog..Fucking such a smaller man with such reckless abandon! Haa..Zhe thought it happened to ME is almost like telling Sam her dad vas dead..Mhm zhe look of anguish on her face-Ack! Cool it with zhe choking!" he growled. 

Nikolai began to unbutton Richtofen's coat. "What did Nikolai say,Hm? What did he tell German?" He snapped at Richtofen. "If I can remember zhis correctly..'Stop drugging my vodka!' Or it vas 'Stop T-bagging my kills!'..Hard to tell." Richtofen smiled. 

He was rewarded with a smack to the face. "It was 'You will do what I say.' Now,Since older Richtofen is being a fucking bitch-"

"Actually,If you don't mind,I prefer to be called a dummkopf if ve are doing zhat,Nikolai." Richtofen interrupted. "You're horrible at zhis..erm..Oh yes! You are horrible at zhis you fucking communist!" 

Nikolai took his time to unbutton Richtofen's shirt while he insulted him. It will be worth it when this German is crying out like his smaller counterpart..Nikolai thought to himself as he was called a Russian donkey. He licked Richtofen's stomach,slowly going up to his chest and sucking the rosy buds on it. 

"Zhat tickles! It's like-" Richtofen was interrupted by Nikolai biting down on his nipple,Essentially telling him to shut up. Richtofen squeaked but silenced himself from making any further noises. Nikolai laughed and got up,taking off Richtofen's hat. "You finally take a damn hint." He growled,shoving the hat over Richtofen's eyes and quickly unchaining one hand to remove his arm band before pinning it with bruising force to re-chain it. "Zhat hur-Mmph!" Richtofen was cut off by Nikolai shoving his own arm band inbetween his teeth. 

"That should shut you up,Da? If not,Nikolai has knife perfect for cutting out Richtofen's tongue." Nikolai threatened as the man under him yanked at his wrists. "You would think man such as yourself would've made some emergency assistance thing but clearly you did not." He smiled,unbuttoning Richtofen's pants. "Mmph hm!" Richtofen growled through the makeshift gag,Kicking Nikolai in the shin. 

Nikolai held Richtofen's leg up before starting to pull at his cock. "Do not worry,Richtofen. Nikolai knows just how you like it. You just need to be a good little German while Nikolai does this." He said as he managed to get Richtofen's dick free. Richtofen squirmed uncomfortably as Nikolai started to jerk him off. "Stop squirming! You are making this harder then it needs to be,Like child!" Nikolai hissed. 

Richtofen continued to squirm. He wasn't going to give in to a man like this! That's like giving Dempsey a bazooka! You just don't do that willingly. Nikolai picked Richtofen's legs up,holding them around his shoulders while he sucked his dick. 

He looked at Richtofen's face. Richtofen looked absolutely _pissed._ He wrapped his legs tighter around Nikolai's neck,trying to choke him out. Nikolai picked his legs up,pulling off of Richtofen's cock and standing up while wrapping the German's legs around his waist. "Nikolai tried to be nice to you..But **nnnoooo!** You have to go act like child. Fine. You want to act like child? Nikolai will punish you like child." He growled before pulling Richtofen's pants up,Exposing a pale and possibly scared asshole. 

Richtofen began to protest though to no avail. "Hmph mmph!" He tried to yell out not to,But Nikolai had other plans. He finally pulled the armband from Richtofen's mouth,letting him speak. "No don't! Zhat will rip me apart!" He cried out. Nikolai smirked. 

"And how do you think this could be fixed? Maybe if something made it wetter?" Nikolai asked,dropping Richtofen's legs. Richtofen's entire body fell for a second as he readjusted to standing up right,Looking at Nikolai. "I don't vant too. I'd rather choke on quick revive.." Richtofen growled as he looked at 'little Nikolai'.

"Then it goes in dry." Nikolai said simply,going to lift Richtofen's legs again. "It'll tear me up! I told you zhis! Please!" Richtofen cried out as his knees were pushed against his shoulders. 

Nikolai kissed Richtofen's lips while he pushed the head in. He was delighted by Richtofen's scream of pain through the forced kiss. He sucked Richtofen's tongue while he pushed on in. He finally pulled away,Seeing Richtofen's mortified face. "You aren't dying-" "PULL IT OUT! PULL IT OUT,PULL IT OUT,PULL IT OOUUTT!" Richtofen screamed before Nikolai covered his mouth. "Shut up!" He growled. 

They heard Dempsey's concerned voice from upstairs. "Nik,Everything ok down there? I thought I heard Edward screaming?" Nikolai glared at Richtofen with unfiltered rage. "Yes. Ed's fine. Isn't he with Takeo right now? I'm busy trying to get my gobblegum to work!" He lied;Unfortunately fooling Dempsey. "I'll go see how they're doing! Sorry bout your gum,Nik." He said,Richtofen's only hope leaving with him. 

Nikolai took his hand from Richtofen's mouth. "You..Idiotic..little...Bitch!" he growled,Biting Richtofen's throat. "Ow! Nikolai-Ow! Stop it-Ack!" Nikolai squeezed his throat. 

"You aren't in control here,Richtofen. You aren't in your universe..You aren't in the aether. You are in my clutches with my cock in your ass. And you..You will either grow a pair and shut up,Or you can suffer exactly how Edward did." He threatened Richtofen,who silently cried. "Do you understand?" 

Richtofen sniffled. "J-ja..I understand..." he said as he felt the veiny cock in him throb. Nikolai pulled out,Thrusting back in hard. "Good. You aren't going anywhere.." he grinned as Richtofen squealed in pain. 

Nikolai continued to rut into Richtofen,who began to smile maliciously. "What is German smiling about?" Nikolai growled,pulling Richtofen's head back. Richtofen's tongue stuck out of his mouth,looking at Nikolai with a lustful expression. "German feels so good..Zhis is better than my Nikolai! So much force..Mm!" Richtofen squealed,Nikolai starting to thrust harder. "Da? Well,Get used to it." 

"It feels so wunderbar!" Richtofen cried out,The pain and pleasure he felt fighting,making him feel extremely good. "Shut it,Richtofen." Nikolai growled. Richtofen giggled as he was anally abused. "I want it deeper! I like when it hurts bad enough to make zhe doctor cry!" He purred,Holding onto the chains around his wrists to brace himself. 

Nikolai growled,but thrust harder. Richtofen squealed in pleasure when he did before Nikolai began to rub against his prostate. "Hhhaaahhh! Do it again!" Richtofen cried out,Nikolai squeezing his throat before hitting that spot over and over and over..

Nikolai watched Richtofen's facial expression carefully. He looked full of bliss,Like if Nikolai stopped now,Richtofen would purposely scream in rage. He continued to thrust but slower. 

Richtofen whined. "No..C'mon..Keep thrusting..I'm almost zhere.." he cried. Nikolai smirked. 

"Beg."

The words hit Richtofen like a brick. He looked at Nikolai with a confused face. "Excuse me?" He asked quietly. Nikolai looked at Richtofen with a plain face. "You heard me. Beg." Nikolai grinned suddenly. 

Richtofen was uncomfortable now,He had been since he heard the gunshots in his universe. "...Please let me finish...Please let me cum so I can go home...Please..?" Richtofen begged. 

Nikolai pulled out a tiny bit. "Not enough." He said smugly. Richtofen looked up at him. "Nikolai..Mr.Belinski..Please I..Mhm..I need it.." Richtofen begged. Nikolai smirked before thrusting hard and fast into him. 

It took Richtofen a minute to register what was happening to him,But when he did; "I'm cumming!" He cried out. Nikolai laughed as Richtofen came,continuing to thrust. "Ugh..Nikolai..Stop it..My rectum hurts.." he whined. Nikolai continued to thrust into him. "Nikolai..Stop it.." he whined again. Nikolai wouldn't stop. 

He kept going,Richtofen starting to cry. "You're hurting me!" He finally cried out. Nikolai laughed again before thrusting harder. Nikolai no longer saw Richtofen as what he was. He was reliving the adrenaline he'd felt when he had done this very thing to Edward. Soon enough,Nikolai came inside of Richtofen,pulling out. 

He unchained Richtofen's wrists,giving him back his arm band and smirking at him as he slowly fixed his clothes. "Now. Be a good little German and come sit down with Nikolai.." he said smugly. Richtofen sat in his lap without hesitation. He didn't want to hurt again. 

....But unfortunately...He wasn't the only sadistic mind who called the castle home....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it- Poor Richtofen-


	9. [Genderswap] Ultimis Richtofen x Ultimis Dempsey (Not request,kinda filler. I'm still doing requests i swear-)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a request-
> 
> Sorry for uploading late. I have a cold- and unfortunately I've been feeling unmotivated to do anything so writing and German lessons have been halted. 
> 
> I am infact still alive. And writing-

Richtofen smiled as he tilted the tonic around in his hand. He was sure he'd tainted this one bottle of juggernog to make him essentially invincible. "Bottom's up! Or whatever zhat idiotic American says.." Richtofen said to no one in particular. 

He drank the tonic he'd tainted. He felt...Nothing. nothing changed. Yet. 

Richtofen walked out of the room,walking through the old mental institution that was now known as Verrückt. Slowly,Richtofen grew..Shorter. His hair grew out..His chest grew a tiny bit...His voice changed. He didn't notice until he went to grab something he'd left ontop of the juggernog,realizing that he'd turned into a woman. "was zum Teufel?!" She shrieked. 

"Doc? That you?" Dempsey asked,his voice striking fear into Richtofen for a moment. 

Richtofen hid behind the juggernog,Dempsey running up to it. "...Doc?" He called again. Richtofen struggled not to laugh,but said nothing. Dempsey sighed. "That crazy old kraut's going to get in trouble one of these days.." he growled to himself as he drank something juggernog. 

Richtofen snickered before saying: "Reach for juggernog tonight,Ja?" She giggled. 

Dempsey stared at the juggernog machine. "Since when did you get a German accent?" He said the 'machine'. "When you started being a little shit. Oh wait..You always have been! Ahaha ha!" Richtofen laughed insanely. Dempsey didn't look impressed. 

"Doc what did you do?" He grumbled. "I accidentally turned myself into a woman!" Richtofen smiled;walking infront of Dempsey. "However,Mien stomach hurts and I am craving peanuts with ranch. Do you have any,Dempshey?" She asked,her mix matched eyes gazing into Dempsey's. "...Alright that's weird. Look doc,I don't have any peanuts OR ranch. Take a pain pill or something." He gruffed. 

Richtofen smiled nervously. "Uhm..About that.." she giggled quietly. "...WHAT DID YOU DO RICHTOFEN?!" He yelled out. "I DID NOTZING!" She yelled back. Nikolai began to scream in the background before Takeo started to cuss. 

"Richtofen..What did you do?" Dempsey asked once he'd calmed down. "Tainted a single bottle of juggernog and drank it in hopes of gaining flexing rights. Now zhe doctor has bouncy hair!" Richtofen smiled. "Well,why can't you take a pain pill?" He asked. Richtofen groaned as if Dempsey was retarded. "Tainted juggernog! I don't want to find out what will happen when it hits mien stomach you idiot!" Richtofen yelled. 

Dempsey sighed,irritated. "Alright. So just wait till it wears off?" He grumbled. Richtofen hit his arm. "Yes you dummkopf." She growled,storming off. 

He followed her,watching Richtofen while she hit the box. "Why you so moody,Doc?" He asked suddenly. "Moody? Me? Why,I'm as peachy as can be. It's you who's moody." She giggled at him. Takeo walked in,seeing Richtofen and then looking at his canteen before leaving to smack Nikolai. 

Richtofen took the wunderwaffe D-G 2 from the box,walking away with a pep in her step. Dempsey followed,Confused with Richtofen's mood changes. Five minutes later,She was shooting the wunderwaffe like it was a death machine while cackling madly,ten minutes later she was slowly devolving into sadness that her guns were empty. Dempsey smiled. "You're the one who shot the wunderwaffe like it was nothing." 

"You're zhe simp following me around." She bit back. Dempsey went silent for a moment. "..The fucks a simp?" He asked in confusion. "Zhere's two definitions Zhat I know of but it's a thing in zhe future. Now,Be a dear and leave me zhe hell alone." Richtofen snapped. Dempsey was getting annoyed with her. "Richtofen..You should probably be nicer..You don't know what any of us are capable of-" "Yet knowing zhat I was not only one of zhe causes for zombies AND a scientist who literally tortured people brings you closure?" 

Dempsey was irritated. Richtofen was being a little shit and if she didn't stop soon,Dempsey was going to go against what his mother taught him and hit her. Richtofen walked away,looking for a max ammo. "Could you try to at least act like a good person for a bit?!" Dempsey growled. Richtofen laughed. "I was never a good person,Dempshey. You should know that! Silly dummkopf-" 

She was cut off by Dempsey's hands on either side of her head. "...Dempshey?-" "Don't 'dempshey?' Me,kraut!" He growled. Richtofen slowly reached into her boot,pulling out a small pistol. "Why are you being such a bitch?" Dempsey growled. "Why is your arm bleeding,Dempshey?" Richtofen asked back,shooting Dempsey's arm. He clutched his arm,Richtofen blowing a raspberry. 

Dempsey pulled her down with him,laying ontop of her. She looked up at him before laughing. "What are you going to do? Make me beg for you to stop? Use me until you're satisfied?" Richtofen laughed. Dempsey growled as he pulled her pants up. "Nope. Gonna make you scream.." he said. 

"Make me wha-HA!" Richtofen squealed,feeling a tongue rub her clit. She looked down at Dempsey,her fists clenched tightly as he suckled her sweet cunt. 

Dempsey started to thrust his tongue around,stretching Richtofen out a tiny bit with the muscle. Richtofen held her mouth with one hand,playing with her chest with the other. Dempsey laughed while Richtofen silenced herself so that they wouldn't be interrupted. 

Richtofen squeaked when Dempsey raked his teeth across her cunt,sucking it before pulling off of it. "You dirty lil girl.." he smirked. Richtofen pulled her hand off of her mouth. "You started it,Blöd." She growled. Dempsey took off his belt,unbuttoned his pants and readying his cock. Richtofen saw the huge monster Dempsey wanted to put in her before stopping him. 

"Why don't you let mich suck it first,Ja? Let me do this once? Bitte?" Richtofen pleaded. She didn't want that thing crammed in her dry. Dempsey thought for a second. "Sure. Fine.." he said,sitting back. Richtofen stroked it a few times before sucking the head. Dempsey watched her do it,Richtofen gagging a few times. 

She pulled off,panting before Dempsey pushed her back,climbing ontop of her. "hhuhh..Dempsey..Hrgh!" Richtofen squealed as Dempsey pushed in. He slowly slid in,petting her head as he did. 

Dempsey began to thrust,seeing Richtofen squeal and gasp under him. "Dempsey!" Her voice cracked,getting deeper. Dempsey started to thrust harder,deeper. Richtofen started to squirm around as she slowly changed back,Dempsey holding his arms as he thrusted up into Richtofen while he still had a cunt. 

"Dempsey! It-Ohh..Dempsey it's going to cut off your-Hngh!" He snarled in pain as his body allowed Dempsey to thrust into him where his cock should be. Dempsey smirked as he continued to pump into Richtofen,the German squealing as he did. 

"I'm going blow!" Dempsey exclaimed before he came inside of Richtofen;who immediately pulled off of Dempsey. His body morphed back to what it should be at last. Dempsey laughed,wiping Richtofen's face. "Goodnight sugarplum." Dempsey smirked. "You definitely reached for something tonight. Just wasn't juggernog!" Richtofen laughed with Dempsey as they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna finish the RiDe soon. I'm just sicc right now. I promise I'll have it out soon-


	10. [Request] Nikolai x Dempsey [Requested by anonpng]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another NiDe request! Gotta love huge Russian man being babied by tiny American marine. Who in which probably hid Richtofen in a minecart-
> 
> Setting for ultimis: camp fire 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dempsey will eat your cheesecake.

Nikolai was running from a horde with Dempsey. "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?! I HAVE NO VODKA AND-" Dempsey pulled Nikolai infront of him,sliding down the waterslide with him. They plopped down near a geyser,Nikolai squeezing water from his clothes. 

"Smart move,Right?" Dempsey smiled. Nikolai glared at him before laughing. "Maybe. But Now Nikolai is soaked!" He growled. Dempsey looked at himself. "..I think Rectalfan and Tak are skinny dipping. Let's steal their stuff for a while." He suggested,both he and Nikolai stripping and walking to steal their teammates clothes. 

"Dempsey,Why do I have to dress like german?! He smells like decay!" Nikolai complained as he put on Richtofen's clothing. Dempsey laughed,wiping his hands on the stolen pants. "Cuz I'm not dressing like a kraut. Besides,You'd kill me if you had to dress like Takeo." Dempsey pointed out as they hung up their clothes to dry. Nikolai continued to drink vodka the entire time,Probably trying to ignore the smell of Richtofen's bloody clothes. 

Dempsey walked over to the box,hitting it before Nikolai complained about hearing zombies. "Dempsey..." "Kinda busy Nik." "Dempsey.." "Not right now-" "GODDAMMIT DEMPSEY ZHERE'S A HORDE BEHIND YOU!" Richtofen yelled as he ran up in Dempsey's clothes. Dempsey turned around,seeing fifty..maybe sixty zombies walking after them. "...Fuck." was the only thing the four said as they ran,Takeo being the first to fall. Richtofen fell next,taking Dempsey down with him. 

Nikolai climbed a tree,staying there until: Snap! 

The horde of zombies had ripped it up so much that it cracked,sending Nikolai face first into a horde. 

They all respawned by the campfire in their original clothing,Richtofen immediately leaving to relieve his anger on his primis self. "You two lack self control." Takeo growled at the two lovers. 

"Yeah well..Takeo lacks charm required to make Richtofen satisfied in bed,No?" Nikolai growled back. Dempsey pulled Nikolai back. "Easy! Before one of you strike a nerve!" He exclaimed. 

Takeo stormed off without a word,leaving Nikolai alone with Dempsey. Nikolai felt fingers slide down his arms to his pants and lifting his shirt up above his head,pulling off his scarf as well. "This is weird way to say that I did bad." Nikolai stated before Dempsey pulled him into his lap. "Shh..I'm going to make it worse." He cooed,holding Nikolai still before he used his other hand to slide under his waist band and stroke him. 

"Dempsey!" Nikolai squeaked. "That's right,Babe. Keep goin.." Dempsey said seductively as continued to stroke the taller Russian. Nikolai panted while watching what Dempsey was doing. "Dempsey I'm gonna-" "Not yet." Dempsey cut him off,squeezing Nikolai's balls. "You are asking for Russian headbutt I swear to-"

Dempsey cut him off by kissing him. Nikolai whined into the kiss,pulling away from it. Dempsey shrugged and pulled off Nikolai's pants after unzipping his own. "Hold on.." he said quietly. Nikolai was going to ask why and what to hold onto but before he could try--"Dempsey!" Nikolai screamed in pain and pleasure,feeling Dempsey's cock in his ass. "There we go." Dempsey said victoriously,as though he'd accomplished a grueling task. 

Nikolai panted in pain as he adjusted to Dempsey,who calmly pet his orange hair. "It's alright..Give it a few minutes.." he cooed gently. Nikolai laughed at this before Dempsey began to thrust into Nikolai. 

Nikolai growled at him for not warning him first but..Hey,It's Dempsey. 

Dempsey held him still,thrusting up into him. "Nikolai thinks your too slow!" Nikolai complained. Dempsey casually started to thrust harder,sending waves of pleasure through Nikolai. "You are cheating!" He cried out as he came. Dempsey continued thrusting,not quite finished. "Not cheating if you whine first,Baby.." He cooed. Nikolai growled. "I'm not doing the thing right now." 

"Aw..C'mon. This once?" Dempsey pleaded as he thrust. "Nope! Nikolai is not going to-" "I'll give you vodka." Dempsey stated. "....Fine! Nikolai will do the thing!" 

Nikolai steadied his breathing best he could while Dempsey pounded into him. "Harder daddy!" Nikolai moaned,Dempsey grunting as he came. "Nikolai wants his vodka now. Or I'm going to fuck tiny Dempsey." Nikolai joked as Dempsey helped him up. "Fine. Wanna go embarrass Takeo after it?"

"Do I ever! Let me put boots on first." Nikolai exclaimed happily,putting his clothes back on. 

...

[Primis]

Nikolai was..Devastated. he had just killed his ultimis self. Richtofen tried to calm him down,Resulting in Nikolai halling off and smacking him. Takeo didn't even go near him. Dempsey was the only one to test the waters after Richtofen was smacked into unconsciousness,Finding Nikolai in what looked to be the tank factory. "...Nik.." 

"Don't,Dempsey. I'm not in the mood." Nikolai growled at him,walking away. Dempsey followed. "Nik! C'mon!" Dempsey exclaimed as he followed the tired Russian. 

Said tired Russian was sick of being followed and turned to his boyfriend. "What do you want? A cookie?" Nikolai asked with irritation clear in his voice. "No. You." Dempsey said sweetly. Nikolai,unfortunately,wasn't phased by this. "Is some millennial joke we shouldn't understand,Da?" 

"No! I want you to come with me so I can help you destress!" Dempsey exclaimed. Nikolai was confused. "...Oh! No. Not in mood." Nikolai said,glaring at Dempsey. "Aw..No celebration?" He asked smugly. "Keep going and Nikolai will break Richtofen's arms. Then you can't randomly steal his gun because you'll need to hold it for him." Nikolai snarled. 

Dempsey picked Nikolai up and carried him to a console,putting him down on it. "Do not touch me! Fucking bitch-" Dempsey kissed Nikolai,shutting him up. He ran his hands over Nikolai's chest and down his legs,tugging at his pants. Nikolai slowly melted into the marine's arms,letting him do whatever he pleased. Soon,Nikolai was biting his lip while Dempsey fingered him.

"Ah ah ah! No biting. I'll stop." Dempsey stated with a smirk. Nikolai growled but stopped biting his lip. "O-ok.." he stuttered. Dempsey smirked,continuing to thrust his fingers into Nikolai. "Good boy." He smiled triumphantly. Nikolai growled again but mainly because he was still trying to act like he didn't like being dominated. 

Of course,Dempsey saw right through this as began to thrust harder. "C'mon Nik.." he smirked. Nikolai grunted as he came,Dempsey pulling out his fingers. "That wasn't so hard,Was it?" he smiled.

"Fuck you." Nikolai grumbled before Dempsey kissed him. "On it..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is the cat Richtofen request. Gotta start that-


	11. {Primis + Ultimis} Dempsey x {Ultimis/Neko} Richtofen -request-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by NitrogrnWaters,Here's both Dempsey's and a neko Richtofen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: 
> 
> Possible noncon
> 
> Setting: Kino der toten

Richtofen was purring as he rebuilt the teleporter,his tail swaying. He wasn't innocent by any means and actually did this to himself upon finding out Dempsey was into that kinda thing,but he was enjoying having cat ears and especially thought the tail was interesting. "Almost done,Dick doc?" Dempsey laughed. 

Richtofen's ears lay flat against his head. "When you stop bothering me,Dempshey,Maybe I'll get shit done!" He hissed,standing up. He linked the teleporter where it was supposed to be linked and turned it on. "..Dempshey...Is it just mich or does zhat look like a tiny version of you?" He asked as his tail swayed.

"Hm..'Tank' Thomas Dempsey?" Dempsey asked the younger version of himself. "Right here." Tank replied,eyeing Richtofen. 

He was enjoying the view of Richtofen's ears and tail,seeing how they fidgeted,how Richtofen grew increasingly nervous under his gaze and how Dempsey was slowly catching on. "Hey..Doc..Say..Why don't you show Tank and I how you did that to yourself,Hm?" Dempsey asked. Richtofen's ears drooped. 

"Why? You haven't taken interest before and now I just don't vant to." Richtofen yawned. "Besides this whole half cat zhing is making me tired. Maybe later-" 

Tank squeezed Richtofen's tail. And Dempsey,being himself,held Richtofen's upper body and rubbed his ears. "It's going to be fine babe. Just start purrin and-" 

"Touch me again and I will cut zhe nerves in your hands so only your fucking middle finger moves you ignorant ass-HEY!" Richtofen hissed as Tank scratched the base of his tail. "Hush kitty. Be good." Tank said solemnly while Dempsey continued to stroke his ears. "Hilarious. Pet names..Kitty is a bit cliche but...hm.." Richtofen began to purr. 

Dempsey nodded at Tank. Tank started to undo Richtofen's belt,the neko snapping out of his trance. "If you lay a finger on mich I'll make Edward useless!" Richtofen threatened. 

Dempsey laughed as he held Richtofen still. "Doc,How useful can he be?-"

"He's pretty useful in bed. Or in closets. You get the jist of it." Tank said,running his hand over Richtofen's tail. Richtofen soon moved it away in discomfort. Tank began to massage Richtofen's asshole as Dempsey held him still,rendering Richtofen essentially helpless. 

Richtofen growled in disappointment. "You need to go big or go home,Verdammt!" He stated. Dempsey held him up by the wrists and let Tank get him first. He had..other plans.. 

"Ya know,I"ve always wanted to try this." Tank laughed before holding Richtofen's legs apart and thrusting in. Before Richtofen could yell or anything,Dempsey covered his mouth. Richtofen let out a shudder and nuzzled his head into Dempsey's neck,purring. "Me too,Tank. Fortunately,Doc was dumb enough to make this permanent. We've got all the time we need." Dempsey grinned.

This obviously startled Richtofen,who began to shift around anxiously before Tank started to thrust harder. "There he goes! Slack like an old cat." Dempsey laughed with Tank. Richtofen growled and bit Dempsey's hand. 

Tank pulled Richtofen's head up by the neck,Holding him still so Dempsey could get ready. "You two are fucking crazy! I don't zhink I've ever had the chance to be like this,But I'm tired of your shit." Richtofen hissed before Dempsey turned him around and forced his head onto his cock. "There we go..Good boy." Dempsey laughed as Richtofen gagged. Tank began to thrust again,now in time with Dempsey. 

Richtofen whimpered,looking at Dempsey with his mix matched eyes. "Aw..How cute..Tank does your Richtofen have a green eye and a blue eye too?" He asked,Richtofen grumbling. "Yep. Nikolai threatened if I didn't stop making my Richtofen blush he'd fuck him. Now here we are." He laughed. Richtofen began to purr.

He wasn't enjoying himself at all but he figured to make the best of it. 

Dempsey held his head on his cock,thrusting up into his mouth as Tank tackled Richtofen's ass. When they came,Richtofen thought it was done. Until Tank pulled out a collar with a devious smirk. 

Richtofen had a very,very bad night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not lazy I swear don't kill mich-


	12. Primis Nikolai x Tank Dempsey(s) [Request]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anonpng,Rip Nikolai's ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just in; Tank Dempsey loves Russian ass more then German ass. 
> 
> Seriously tho Y'all can't get enough of both Dempsey's fucking one teammate of his. Not that I mind. I fuckin love it. 
> 
> Anyways I'm gonna finish current requests and do a Christmas thing. Ok? Ok. 
> 
> Said Christmas thing? Probably gonna make a part three of the first page. 
> 
> Seriously though if you guys want to see something for Christmas lemme know.

Nikolai had seen weird. Nikolai had lived through weird. But...

The two Dempsey's analyzed the other. "When'd I get so tall?" "Why's Nikolai staring at us?" "Oh my god a puppy--Nevermind. It's just a freakbag." 

Nikolai looked at Edward for an explanation but all he did was stare at the two tanks before running off. The two Dempsey's looked at Nikolai,Who had since gone quiet. "....So...uhm...Hi." he said quietly. 

The two Dempsey's looked at eachother then Nikolai. "You're different from my Nikolai-"

"Let me guess. VODKA! GUNS! VODKA GUNS! DID I MENTION VODKA?!" Nikolai teased. 

The older Dempsey,Or Tank,laughed. "Sounds about right. He's adorable though. Especially when you bite the left side of his neck--"

"It makes him scream." Dempsey smiled. Nikolai felt intimidated. "It does! Then he turns all red and gets super squeaky! It's so cute!" Tank laughed. "I'm right here!" Nikolai yelled. 

Takeo looked over from holding Edward in confusion. "And I'm on honeymoon. Shh." He said,running off with Edward,who honest to Maxis was beginning to question his existence as a whole. Nikolai took off his flight cap for a minute,running a gloved hand through his hair as he walked in circles. 

"Is he ok?" Tank asked while Nikolai mumbled to himself in Russian. Dempsey shrugged. "I usually take him before he gives himself flashbacks. He makes himself panic. We should probably stop him."

Nikolai was snapped out of his trance by Dempsey kissing his neck,Tank rubbing circles on his back. Nikolai melted into the touch,squeaking when Dempsey bit the left side of his neck. Tank kissed him while Dempsey undid his pants. 

Dempsey began to massage Nikolai's asshole while Tank kissed him,keeping him quiet. "Hmmph!" Nikolai squeaked again. 

"Careful down there Dempsey. I don't you want to tear Nikolai up before I get to try." Tank laughed. Dempsey got up and lifted one Of Nikolai's legs to be around Tank's waist. "Are you alright with this nikki?" Dempsey asked,Tank waiting as well. 

Nikolai caught his breath,looking at Dempsey then Tank. "I better not be able to walk afterward,Or Nikolai will handle it himself-HA!" Nikolai squeaked yet again as Tank thrust in,his large cock surprising to Nikolai. Dempsey thrust in soon after. "Don't panic Nik. You'll hurt yourself worse-" 

"If you two adorable muscle heads don't start thrusting I will take it upon myself to find other Nikolai and we will powerbottom you. I swear it-" he was cut off my Dempsey and Tank trying to thrust in sync,managing nothing more then making the poor Russian inbetween them grab at Dempsey trying to regain his bearings. Dempsey held Nikolai's head,rubbing it gently while Tank kissed his neck.

Nikolai panted heavily as he was fucked. He was in utter bliss,unable to place where he was or what was happening other then what the two Dempsey's were doing to him. "Harder! Please!" He cried out as they hit his prostate,drilling into him. 

Takeo and Richtofen just kinda watched Nikolai being violently bottomed,Their older selfs fighting like a married couple. The older Nikolai just nodded his head proudly. "He will not be able to walk for at least two weeks from my Dempsey alone. I would know. EDWARD PUT THAT GOBBLEGUM MACHINE DOWN!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a good time writing this.


	13. Richtofen x Takeo {Ultimis + primis} [Request]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultimis: No setting. Make your own this time! I figured that'd be fun.
> 
> Primis: Alcatraz- Blood of the dead. [Hint of NiDe in there! It's sexual.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Richtofen's a bottom. Change my mind.

Richtofen wasn't really the sweetest man ever. Hell,he wasn't nice either. But today was supposed to be important.

You see,today was Takeo and his anniversary. Richtofen took care of any zombies roaming around,hanging them by their toes. He put a raygun mark two in a box for Takeo,making a small bow on it with old fabric laying around and then went to find him.

Takeo was sharpening his katana. He didn't see Richtofen walk up,nor did he hear him. "Takeo! I have-Woah! Easy zhere.." Richtofen said nonchalantly,lowering Takeo's katana from his throat. "I'll need zhat later." He grumbled. Takeo kissed his cheek. "Sorry. What brings such honorable warrior to Takeo?" Takeo asked sweetly.

Richtofen just kinda stared at him. "Have you forgotten again?" He asked,irritation clear in his voice. "Forgotten what?" Takeo asked obliviously. Richtofen looked hurt. "Our anniversary,You dolt!"

This seemed to make him remember. "Oh. Richtofen I'm sorry-" "I know. You forgot. You always forget." Richtofen said cooly,putting the box with the raygun mark two in it infront of Takeo and walking away. Takeo could see the rage dripping from his boyfriend,especially on dog rounds. He watched Richtofen effortlessly snap the necks of three dogs before he started to break their legs,laughing while he did.

Nikolai patted Takeo's back. "You have pissed off german. Go make German not pissed so He doesn't kill you in sleep." He said solemnly. "Why are you helping me,Nikorai?" Takeo asked seriously. "I'm not. After you die it's either Nikolai or Dempsey who dies next. Go unpiss off German." Nikolai said,shoving Takeo to Richtofen.

Said German was stomping on a crawler,a blank look on his face. "Richtofen..I want to make it up to you for forgetting our anniversary. Again." Takeo said,interrupting Richtofen. "Hm? Oh. Zhat. I'm good. Dempshey let me hit him!" He smiled triumphantly.

Takeo looked at Dempsey,seeing he had a black eye. "Richtofen..Come with me." Takeo said,Taking his slightly taller boyfriend to a secluded area.

Richtofen looked at him with confusion before Takeo began to strip him of his jacket and shirt. He reached for his hat but Richtofen stopped him. "The hat stays on." He growled. Takeo nodded. "Ok. Do me a favor and Take off your boots and pants." Richtofen growled but obliged,taking off his boots and pants. 

Takeo waited a few minutes before Richtofen was ready. "Do you want preparation?" He asked the insane German scientist. Richtofen giggled. "Do I ever vant such precautions?"

"Not usually-" "Then zhat's the answer!" Richtofen smiled. Takeo unbuttoned his pants,pulling out his cock. Usually he would strip but Richtofen has gotten rather..Violent during sex. Takeo lifted Richtofen up,carefully thrusting into him. "Do I look like I'm made of glass,Takeo? Break me or don't fuck me!" Richtofen growled before Takeo took everything up a notch. He began to thrust harder into Richtofen's ass,stretching it as he felt Richtofen's nails against his back. "I see you are enjoying yourself,German." 

"I've never felt so full! Not even vhen zhat bitch Dempsey had to pull a little arnie out of mich!" Richtofen moaned. Takeo thrust harder,understandably concerned. Richtofen giggled as his husband started to play with his chest and neck. 

Takeo was always so..gentle. he never had to be,But he chose to be. He didn't want to hurt Richtofen but Richtofen always wanted to hurt. Takeo carefully held his fingers over Richtofen's voicebox..and pressed down gently. 

Richtofen moaned,enjoying the painful sensation. He clenched around Takeo,mliking the Japanese man as he came as well. 

After about twenty minutes,Richtofen looked up at Takeo from his slanted position. "Let's do it on Dempshey's bed." Richtofen smirked. "Agreed." 

\--

[Primis!]

Richtofen and Takeo ran one way,Dempsey and Nikolai running the other. The warden chased after Takeo and Richtofen,Both of which had no ammo. "Vhat now Takeo?! He's going to kill us!" Richtofen exclaimed. Takeo grabbed Richtofen's neck and shoved him into the transverse tunnel,following him after. 

Richtofen crawled out of the tunnel,Hearing..moaning? He looked up to see Dempsey ontop of Nikolai,holding his arms down as he jackhammered into him. Takeo looked at Richtofen's expression then at the sight infront of him. "..Oh." he said quietly,Richtofen cautiously sneaking past them with him.

Takeo looked at Richtofen again. The German was flipping through the kronolium again,muttering to himself. He looked back at Nikolai and Dempsey,seeing that Nikolai was in a state of bliss and calm while Dempsey held his arms above his head. Deciding to try and replicate it with Richtofen,Takeo kissed Richtofen's neck,closing the book in his hands. 

"Takeo..I really haven't got the time-" "Let me do this for you doctor. If not this,Then at least a simple handjob." Takeo said simply. Richtofen sighed. "Fine..This once." 

Takeo pushed his hands up Richtofen's shirt,beginning to play with the rosebud colored nipples. Richtofen leaned into his lovers touch,Slowly relaxing. "There we go.." he smiled,kissing Richtofen's neck. 

The German leaned his head back and nipped Takeo's jawline,kissing him passionately while they descended to the floor. Richtofen had his legs wrapped around Takeo's waist,his hands on his forearms as they kissed. Takeo pushed a hand under Richtofen's waistband and began to fondle with his hardening cock. Richtofen wiggled his hips,playing right into Takeo's hands. "So pretty..I like you like this. You are at peace." 

Richtofen panted. "My lower body is begging for more.." He whined. Takeo smirked. "I shall deliver then.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for short chapter! I'm on writing block! And contemplating doing a fanfic for my codz au-


	14. Ah-i

I haven't been writing for you guys and I'm sorry! 

I'm unmotivated to do zombies right now as disappointing as that is..I'm sorry. I'm working on rebuilding this motivation but right now I'm rather stuck on TES..(Thanks justacodfan-) and I'm more towards working on something like that as of right now. 

I know that's disappointing as fuck,But It's how I feel right now. I will pick this book back up thought,Hopefully soon. I love to see your comments and feedback after all,But yet again my mind is elsewhere right now. 

Feel free to leave requests for so I can do them all when I come back! 

but first I'll do the nide wedding thing and finish the now very late Christmas special-


	15. Back-ish?-

It's me. It's been a bit and I'm finally coming back due to the fact valentine's day is tomorrow and I need to finish things!

Only problem is I'm still unmotivated. And I just had to reset my password BUT now I can change my url-

I'll get things done,Don't worry.


End file.
